


Jealousy

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Jealousy, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Leonard stays out late for a mission Sara lets her imagination get the best of her.





	Jealousy

Leonard was flirting with a woman for the purposes of a mission. Not that Sara really cared, she knew he loved her. I mean it’s not like he would ever cheat on her, right? Just because he was a charmer and could seem entirely genuine during a charade didn’t mean he was just playing with her emotions.

 

No, of course not. Leonard loved her. He did, she knew he did. So what if he should have been back now? So what if it was getting really late and she kept staring at the clock telling herself that he’d be back in five minutes, every five minutes for six hours? So what?

 

At about 3 in the morning Sara couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep, still thinking about what Leonard might be doing with the woman at that very moment.

 

* * *

 

She had gotten sick of waiting around for him to come back and stormed off to the place where Leonard was trying to trick the woman out of the information they needed. When she opened the door she found Leonard screwing the other woman.

 

“Leonard?”

“Sara,” he said acknowledging her presence as he went back to what he was doing.

 

Sara stumbled out of the room heartbroken by the sight. She had never felt so betrayed. Is this how she made Laurel feel when she went off with Oliver on the Queen’s Gambit?

 

She sat down just outside the room and cried hoping that her own sobs would drown out the sounds of Leonard cheating on her. She could hear it all, the way the woman would cry out his name, his moans of pleasure. She could even tell the moment they both came, unable to tune out their noise.

 

Leonard finally came out of the room pulling on his belt as he looked down at Sara. She was in tears with her makeup running. He smirked at her.

 

“What? Did you really think you were special?”

“Leonard,” she whimpered.

“You’re just a dime a dozen. Just another person I could use. That’s all I do. I use people. For money, for power, for fun. That’s all you were to me. Just a bit of fun,” he told her coldly as she cried.

 

He bent down to her and lifted her chin to look her in the eye.

 

“Oh don’t cry. Who would want you with your makeup all messy? Certainly not me.”

“Leonard,” she cried.

“You certainly were fun though. But I’m done with you,” he said standing as the other woman left the room and placed her hands on his shoulders, “I’ve found someone better.”

 

He smiled at Sara one last time before he began to make out with the woman in front of her.

 

* * *

 

Sara suddenly awoke, startled by the shifting of the blankets behind her. It was him. He was back. But she knew how late it was. What had he been doing with her?

 

“Sorry I woke you,” he said in a tone that conveyed how tired he was.

 

He placed his arm around her as he settled in. It was then that Sara could see the bruises on his arms.

 

“I just got back. Turns out the woman was working with those mob goons. She and her pals kept me prisoner for a while, tried to get information from me. Didn’t work out too well for them. I’m sorry if I worried you. I promise I’ll be more careful next time. Gideon tried to make me stay in the Medbay because of my ‘injuries’ but I didn’t want to stay there. I missed you too much,” he whispered before placing a kiss in her hair.

“I love you, you know. So very much. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’ll shut up now, I’m sure you want to get back to sleep. I could use some shut eye too. Good night, Sara.”

“Good night,” she whispered to him.

 

She suddenly felt very silly for thinking that he could ever hurt her like that. She couldn’t believe she let jealousy get the better of her. She should have known better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
